


Chrom Cucks Back

by r3r3r3r3



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Character Death, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Harems, Hate Sex, Hole in a wall, Impregnation, Incest, Loss, Love Potion/Spell, Mating Press, Netorare, Partner Betrayal, Prone Bone, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Weddings, all the way though, bored sex, magic rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3
Summary: Robin always gets the girl. All the girls. Even the married ones.Now the tables have turned on him.
Relationships: Aversa/Sumia, Chrom/Flavia (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Inverse | Aversa, Chrom/Noire, Chrom/Sallya | Tharja, Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Noire, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia
Comments: 33
Kudos: 42





	1. Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change Of Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165721) by [JLDavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport). 



> Inspired by the art of Crois: https://twitter.com/VileCrois/status/1261482694380343297 , and writings of JLDavenport and CommanderHentai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharja cooks a little potion that goes horribly wrong.

The dark mage Tharja sat at her vanity in Castle Ylisstol and laughed in wicked delight as her concoction bubbled and cooked. Very rarely did she actually use it for it’s intended purpose of applying make-up and instead used it like she was now; creating potions of arcane and forbidden variety. Sure like, like every dark mage she had a proper cauldron of her own, but that was back at her house. Normally, she would prepare something this crucial to such an important event months in advance, but the potency she desired was only really possible in small doses, and had to be consumed at a very specific time. Too late, and it wouldn’t have the desired effect. Too early, and it would probably kill somebody. Namely her, for this was a potion of lust and fertility.

And today was Tharja’s wedding day. Dressed in an appropriately dark wedding dress; purple with black accented feather, disconnected sleeves and gold accents along all sides of the fabric. Course, she was still Tharja, and she wanted to look exactly like the type of woman that her desired would appreciate forever. Instead of a modest full gown her bell shaped bottom piece would better be described as a shell as the part joining the two halves on her generous hips was near translucent piece of material that left nothing to the imagination and perfectly toned things and legs. These were wrapped in similar material to her skirt front as well as two solid gold garters that constricted the meat of her thighs to go with her gold sandals. Guarding her modesty were a pair of extremely thin panties and the aforementioned purple cloth. The stockings actually snaked all the way up her body and ended in a loop through the gap between her middle and pointer fingers. Of course, wanting to flaunt to her beloved exactly what prize he had claimed, she had elected to leave her cleavage entirely bare to the world. She completed the ensemble with a gold choker and a gold tiara.

Yes, after much pleading and groveling her beloved Robin had finally agreed to join her in wedded bliss. Amongst his bevy of mistresses, love slaves, and old fashioned whores, her name would be the one to go down in history alongside the renown tactician. She would be the one to be recognized as the closest confidant as of the man who saved Ylisse as the right hand (and most the brain) for the man who would go down as the country’s greatest king since the time of Hero-King Marth. Back when it was called Altea.

Speaking of which, were it not for his powerful noise canceling area spells, she could probably hear her beloved absolutely destroying the pussy of the Queen of Ylisse herself, Sumia, in the next room over. Yes, it had been a hard fought battle for the two of them, Robin AND Tharja, to steal her away from the father of her (technically 3, what with all the time travel) children and most powerful man in the country, but through he mastery of suggestion and Robin’s charisma (not to mention, massive penis) they did it. Oh, Tharja loved the blissful smile and warm thanks that her beloved gave her when thanking her for her assistance after each conquest. Whether it was after he had tired the poor girl out, or when he awoke in the morning to find her watching him sleep with their trophy wrapped in his arms and semi-erect dick (as it always seemed to be at least) still inside her. Holding his seed within to better stake his claim on his conquest.

Oh, it gave her such joy to make him smile. It showed her that beneath all that hunger and lust was a man who truly could love and be loved in kind… in a sense, at least. Sure, cumming inside his best friend/land lord’s wife, sister, and the better part the female half of his army (and Libra that one time they all made the mistake of drinking at a Feroxian party held by Basillio) at least once every two days wasn’t exactly a nice aspect of his personality. In fact, if Tharja were to look at her beloved’s schedule, she could probably see that Robin spent a majority of his time inside women with the women the closest to Chrom.

Lissa, Sumia, of course Lucina and Cynthia, even his elder sister Emmeryn had gotten a role or 10 in the hay with Robin in the short time he got to be alone with her before her… incident. Not that Robin and Tharja didn’t try to get her in his bed after they found her again at the very end of the war, on the way to slay the fully resurrected Grima in fact. It was just… awkward to try and re-teach her the finer points of sex. Not to mention the powerful mating press that was Robin’s signature move. No, Robin didn’t just make love to women, he conquered and mated with them. Maybe that was why he spent so much time inside “Chrom’s” women; the thrill that he could make them carry HIS children, no one else’s. 

In fact, that very much was the case. It didn’t take a master tactician to know the entire royal family and all their most trusted female soldiers and allies all have white haired children with about a month’s span of each other, not the mention the brand new kind of Hell the nine months (plus post) an army camp half filled with pregnant women would have been, so he had taken all sorts of preventative measures in the early days of the war; when all he had to keep his bed warm were Lissa and Sully. Potions, minor hexes, this new invention called “condoms”, and old fashioned pulling out. It worked for a time, but Robin knew there had to be a more satisfying way. Then he met Tharja.

Sure, her overt ways kind of undermined his whole “nobody suspects the virgin Tactician” angle he had used successfully up to that point, but he nonetheless took her aside after the long, two-part battle that they had met at (after “consoling” Lissa, of course), and broke her virginity right there in the pouring rain. The next day, Tharja, had come to his tent to teach him what he now considered the greatest tool in his arsenal; the Crest of the Conqueror. That wasn’t it’s original name, but Tharja wasn’t about to risk ruining the moment with Robin to pronounce the ancient Plegian name for it. With only a couple well timed wrist and finger motions over the womb of his target he could place a magical barrier over their tubes. Allowing them the warm pleasure of his seed filing their wombs, but denying their eggs access to it. Now he and only he held the final say on when the many women he had laid conquest to could bear a child.

It still gave her chills to think of the first time he let her watch as he applied it to another conquest. Of course she was the first one he used it on. Who better to practice on, after all? It was Mireille, only member of the shepherds to be more bookish than Robin himself. An accomplishment for how much of a hung beast he was in bed he was still a massive nerd. Oh, but a cruel one. They had been trying to get him in Mireille for some time, but her final defense was always that she wanted her Laurant to still be her husband, Henry’s, child. It was devious half-truth he told her that the Crest of the Conqueror (or “Fertility Seal” as he told her) would block his semen from entering her egg, but it would also block Henry’s. And he only finalized the spell after dumping about three days worth of cum into her that’d he been saving up. Not much of a tactical risk if he had the same hair as the “correct” father.

There were two loud thumps and reverberating wave that shook the walls that separated Tharja’s bridal dressing room from her husbands. Tharja grimaced. A noise canceling spell could only do so much when a cock-drunk queen slammed her fists and screamed into the wall as the cum of master, “her TRUE love” as Tharja would tease during three-ways, gushed into her womb. Of course, that was only the most likely of three causes. It wasn’t until Robin knocked on the wall twice to confirm to his bride-to-be that was in fact the case. A part of the secret code that the two had worked out.

Yes, though Robin’s cock had taken many women, it was only Tharja who truly understood him. The two were on a level that no couple would ever be (at least not after Robin had met them and got the female half alone). There’s was a bond greater than all the power and sex in the world.

They were in love.

And tonight, Tharja would get living proof of that love. There were very few things in the world that could best the Crest of the Conqueror; two in fact. The reverse incantation, which could only be applied by the one who place the crest in the first place, and potion Tharja was brewing now. The Elixir of Lust. A potent mixture of some of the rarest and most volatile aphrodisiacs known from across the 5 continents, mixed with just the right amount of dark magic, and a healthy dose of fresh dark dragon semen. Normally, that last ingredient would have been impossible to get a hold of, but given that at any given time almost every woman Castle Ylisstol would either be full of the stuff, be in the process of being filled with it, or was waiting her turn to be filled with it, Tharja had more than enough to work with. Whoever drank the potion would fly into mindless fuck frenzy and absolutely destroy any and all members of the female sex within the vicinity until they knocked up, even if the dark dragon that contributed the semen himself drank it. The effect would lessen both with smaller dosages and with time, so it was a balancing act to find the right timing and measurements to get enough of an effect to break down the barrier, but so much that her already forceful Robin would break her spine with his dick during their lovemaking. Though she had to admit the idea did turn her on a bit.

Extensive calculation had gone into finding the optimum amount (Mireille had earned her keep and had well gotten past the original deceit) and now all that was left was to let it cool and sit till the time was right; after the ceremony in a little over an hour and the reception. She would present the vial to her beloved, he would drink it, and they would have the most wonderful night of passion ever Though she did have Panne on stand-by just in case. There could stand to be a few dozen more Tanguel, after all.

Carefully, Tharja funneled the concoction into a purple beaker she had set aside for the concoction and tied a little gift bow on it. She was about to put a cork on her honeymoon present when she heard a knock at her door. “Now what?” she muttered. Rolling her eyes, she quickly conjured a small illusion spell to hide her tools. She didn’t notice till after the spell that she was holding her potion still but had hidden the cork. Mildly embarrassed at her gaff, she put the potion down and decided to just put the otherwise unassuming bottle on her vanity.

Walking over to the door, Tharja was surprised to see an exacerbated and gasping Chrom on the other side of the door. He had yet to change into his formal wear for the wedding and was instead wearing his normal outfit from his days as just the Captain of the shepherds “Exalt Chrom? What are you doing here? The ceremony’s in an hour and you aren’t even dressed for the occasion. Quite frankly, I’m a little insulted.”

“A-apologies, Tharja,” the Exalt wheezed. “I’ve just lost track of Sumia and Lissa. I can’t seem to find them anywhere. I’ve been running all over the castle and can’t seem to find them anywhere.”

Sumia was obvious, but Tharja hand’t seen Robin take Lissa in with them. Maybe she snuck in after the fact. “Why in such a rush to find them? And why come here?”

“They’re your bridesmaids. I thought they’d be here helping you get ready.”

‘Well, you aren’t wrong there,’ thought Tharja. ‘If your wife and sister weren’t currently keeping my fiancé’s cock occupied, I’d have never gotten this dress on without him ripping it off me part way through.’ “Why do you need them now?” she asked.

“Oh, I uh… well. This is kind of embarrassing actually, but,” Chrom rubbed the back of his neck and looked down the hallway to see no one else coming. He closed the door behind him to make sure. Unknowingly re-activating the noise canceling shield Tharja put up in her own room. The same Robin was using to mask the noise of him using a special combination of water and wind magic he and his fiancé created to simulate a shower to clean up himself after his rounds. Lissa and Sumia, of course, joined him and used their mouths to make sure his cock and balls were extra clean for Tharja later. “Me and Sumia are having troubles, er, with Cynthia.”

“What? Did she accidentally let all of the Pegasus out of the stables again?” That was a fun night for Robin. He loved the excuse to use a saddle crop.

“Er, no. At least, I hope she hasn’t,” Chrom twiddled his fingers as he tried to find a less embarrassing way to explain his point. Realizing there wasn’t one, he just admitted it flat out. “We’re having trouble conceiving Cynthia.”

Tharja was genuinely shocked. Shocked that after taking Robin’s cock so many times a week Sumia had the desire or ability to have sex with Chrom at all, and that he somehow hadn’t figured out her infidelity during those times. It would take days for the layers of rich semen Robin shot into her to dissipate, and he was topping that reserve off every other day at least. Chrom didn’t know that she was partially the reason he couldn’t impregnate his own wife, and instead took her look as concern for her friend’s health and marriage.

“Your surprise is expected and welcomed, Tharja, honestly,” the Exalt continued. “I swear I’m even shooting off more than I think as well.”

Tharja cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Not to boast, but I’ve seen Sumia get up the morning after and just, well this definitely isn’t proper to say, but I swear there’s a huge puddle of the stuff that leaks out of her every night. She’s always so tired during it too. Guess I don’t know my own strength, huh?”

“You boast inappropriately,” was Tharja’s only response. She turned away from the man and returned to her seat by her vanity. She was insulted that another man would think he’d boast her love’s loads as his own, but she decided to just leave it as general disgust at his lack of decorum. It at least answered her previous question; he was just that dense and prideful.

*cough* “Uh, my apologies, Tharja. Still, it is strange.” Chrom moved more into the bedroom and took a position by the couch. “Anyway, the reason I was looking for both her and Lissa is because I may have found a solution to our problem at last!”

“Do tell.” Tharja was curious as to what sort of solution the dense royal could claim to have found, side-eyeing her own reserve contraceptive.

“The Elixir of Lust,” answered Chrom.

At that he had Tharja’s full attention, though her eyes darted between him and the potion. Had they been found out? Was Chrom not as stupid as he led on? Was he just playing with them now and what was supposed to be her opulent wedding would instead be a public execution for her and her beloved? The man who earned the Exalt of Ylisse’s trust and admiration and then stabbed him the back by stabbing his cock in entire extended family?

“It’s an old legend that Cynthia herself actually found earlier. She was actually quite embarrassed when I caught her reading it.”

‘That skank was really going to try to undercut me like that?!’ Tharja thought to herself.

“I wanted to talk it over with Sumia and get Lissa’s opinion on if it would be a valid solution. She is the one who would know what would work best for Sumia. Ah, intimately speaking.”

Tharja had been on the receiving end of Lissa’s oral skills enough times to vouch for her understanding of the female anatomy. “That would seem the best course of action. That potion can have some extreme side effects,” she said, which she was banking on a couple happening later tonight anyway.

“Really? Like what?” he asked.

“Oh, if not prepared correctly or left to sit long enough it could send someone into a blind rage. Well, perhaps ‘Rage’ isn’t the best term. Maybe ‘Rape Rampage’ is?”

“Well that’s certainly putting it bluntly.”

“You’re the one who was boasting about semen volume early.”

“Fair point.”

“Short answer, you’d impregnate your wife, but you also run the risk of impregnating your sister, your two daughters, and pretty much every female you could sprint to naked in under an hours time,” she said, and added to herself. ‘Which is why Robin and I are going to be far away when I give him it. With Panne, on stand-by, of course.’

“That would be bad.”

“Your entire family would hate, you’d be branded a stain on the legacy of the Hero-King, and at best banished from the Kingdom and at worst publicly executed.” This was the scenario that played through Tharja’s head every time Robin took one of the royal women aside and it almost made her cum every time. The danger just excited her more. “So yes, very bad for you.”

“Well, still, best that I consult with Lissa on the matter. So we can make preparations and all.”

“You’re that desperate, huh?”

“Of course! You should have seen the look on Cynthia’s face. She’s so heartbroken that there’s not a little baby-her running around yet, and frankly so am I.”

‘Probably not the ‘baby-her’ you’re thinking of, Blue Ball Boy.’ “Well I hate to break it to you, but there’s one ingredient you won’t be able to get a hold of” ‘Actually, you could, it stains your mattress every night.’ “Dark Dragon semen.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“The semen of a dark dragon. The only fluid strong enough to act as the base for the elixir of life, and sorry to tell you, but you killed the last of those things some years ago.”

“At least I had hoped so, but I guess not anymore.”

“What’s more important to you? Your wife conceiving, or the continued not-destroyed state of your kingdom?”

“Fair point again, Tharja. You certainly know your dark arts.”

“Of course I do. Please, you think I picked this dress just because it makes my breasts look two sizes bigger?” she cupped her breasts for emphasis.

“I take it that isn’t the reason then?”

“No. This is the official wedding regalia of the Head Dark Mage of Plegia. Aversa put up quite a fight to let me get it fitted for myself. She said she was going to use it for HER wedding, but like she a man could ever tolerate or live long enough to make it to the alter.” Truth be told, Tharja had a great deal of respect for her soon to be sister-in-law. She was a master of the dark arts to rival and in some ways surpass Tharja, they grew and learned from each other, and they had a similar sense of humor. However, because Aversa and Robin weren’t really brother and sister, it made the two rival’s for Robin’s affections. It was only after robin had agreed to cum in her five times a day for a week that she, still begrudgingly, let Tharja mend the dress to her measurements.

“So it’s a ceremonial garb.”

“Passed down through the Plegian royal house for generations.”

“So the uh… revealing nature is part of your culture?”

“When your entire religion is based around a thousand years long eugenics experiment, a woman’s worth is determined equally by her power, and her value as breeding stock.” She couldn’t help but give a little shake of her pride and joy (left and right, respectively) to emphasize her point. Chrom became flustered and looked away.

“I… see. Well, sorry again to intrude. I’ll leave you to finish preparing for the ceremony and resume my search for Sumia and Lissa. It is still weird I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Yes, go do that.”

“Perhaps I should go ask Robin?”

‘DON’T DO THAT!’ Tharja knew Robin’s rhythm when it came to love-making, especially when two women were involved. Right now he’d still have his magical shower going and his in (most likely) Lissa’s ass while Sumia washed his back with her breathes. Between the running water and the pair of moans breathes. Between the running water and the pair of moans, not to mention Chrom’s ability to always walk in on people while they were bathing, Robin wouldn’t be able to hide what he’s been doing and Tharja’s dangerous fantasy would become an all too painful reality. She had to act quickly.

“Er, Wait! Don’t go just yet,” she shrieked.

“Why? What for Tharja?”

“Um, Robin is still getting dressed,” she half lied.

“You know that how?”

“Oh, I know my future husband better than anyone,” ‘That’s why I get the ring, bitches.’

“Knowing you, I believe that, and I don’t want to know more than that. But we’re both guys. Won’t be anything I haven’t seen before.”

‘Bullshit you’ve seen a dick as big as his at full power,’ Tharja still needed an excuse. To make him stay a bit longer while her love finished with his side hoes. Historically she would have just made 4 loud thumps to alert Robin that someone was approaching, but she couldn’t thank of a way to; A) do it in a way that wouldn’t make Chrom more suspicious. And B) like hell he would hear her anyway over a 69/vacuum rimjob combo. It was the third Tuesday of the month.

“W-why not stay for a drink?” she eventually stammered. “You did just sprint all over the castle. Surely you must be quite parched? Why not stay for a drink?”

“You know what Tharja? I’ll take you up on that offer. For how close we both are to Robin, I don’t think I really know much about you.”

“Yeah, you don’t,” Tharja remarked as she turned to try and think of what she could get Chrom to drink. ‘What do these stuffy royal types drink anyway? On right, tea. They love the stuff. For some reason.’ Tharja took out her spare alchemy set and gathered some water with a less powerful version of the spell Robin should have just finished using to plow Chrom’s wife and sister under in her spare caldron and quickly boiled it with a small fire spell. She had some healing herbs on hand and figured they would make good enough tea leaves. Robin would finally begin actually getting dressed for the wedding, the girls clean but passed out and no longer able to safely take his cock. He was an efficient man otherwise, so it wouldn’t be long until they were presentable again. Tharja just had to put on a little tea ceremony for a bit to buy her love some time. Chrom pulled up another chair in the room next to her’s by the vanity and took a seat.

The resulting concoction was an… interesting color, but it wasn’t meant to be good. Or even edible. Tharja had figured out Ylissians deemed it impolite to turn down a cup of tea when offered. No matter how much was offered. It was how she was able to get Maribelle to ingest half a gallon of aphrodisiacs so she would finally jump Robin’s bones after all. This wouldn’t be the same recipe, Gods no. Robin made that batch, Tharja just spiked it. This would get the job done though. In the absence of normal tea glasses she used a couple of beakers. She handed Chrom a harshly green tinted one.

“Sorry I don’t have a full tea set on me, but I do keep some… Plegian recipe tea leaves on me for emergencies,” she offered. ‘Ha, now he’ll think it’s insensitive to my culture if he doesn’t drink it! Now he’ll really have to stay!’ She handed Chrom the beaker and he took a sip of the “tea.”

It took every ounce of his will power to not spit it back up in her face. Tharja’s sense of taste was dead. Most of the women in the Sheapards had no real sense of taste now, actually. Robin had destroyed their gag reflexes and all but sanded their taste buds off with his is cock. So she didn’t really notice. “It’s a bit bitter,” he pointed out. “You wouldn’t happen to have any sweetener, would you?”

“Perhaps,” said Tharja. She got up again and walked over to her alchemy set. She bent over has she started digging. Very, very slowly. She had to keep Chrom here as long as she could. A little wiggle of her hips as she dug, thinking of how Robin would reward her later.

Chrom, being a gentleman, tried to look anywhere but Tharja’s swinging ass. ‘Gods, it really is bigger than Aversa’s,’ he thought. ‘Dah! That’s your best friend’s fiancé you’re staring at. How would you like it if you caught Robin staring at Sumia’s read end? You’d be very upset, that’s what you’d be.’

Tharja sneezed as the universe created a physical manifestation of slapping an open palm on its forehead, causing her ass to giggle again.

In his impossible quest to not stare at anything sexually suggestive about Tharja, Chrom saw the Elixir of Lust sitting on the vanity. ‘What’s this? Cream?’ Almost every ingredient in the potion was colorless, so all of its color came from the sperm, the cream, of the dark dragon. The aphrodisiacs counter-acted each other’s scents as well as the pungent aroma of the heavy seed. For all intents and purposes, it did look exactly like warm heavy crème. ‘Tharja must keep a supply around to help with the bitterness.’ Chrom took another sip of his “tea.” ‘Eh, Gods. And this is bitter! It’d be rude to not finish, but at the same time I’m can feel my tongue wanting to jump out of my mouth.’

‘I’m sure she can handle this stuff straight for once. I’ll just replace her stash after the ceremony.’ With some quick action, Chrom leaned back and through most of his “tea” into a potted plant by the vanity and replaced the majority of his cup with the Elixir of Lust. There was some noticeable fizzing as the fresh concoction was diluted by the bitter solution. Chrom simply brushed at off as an effect of the tea. Giving the mixture a cautery swirl, he took a hesitant sip and found the taste heady, yet pleasant. He also was beginning to feel a bit warm.

‘Okay, now I’m going crazy. I know I at least have some chocolate syrup in here. Nowi loves that ‘cholate spin-day’ move so much I always keep some on hand just in case she flies of the handle. Again.’ Tharja thought as she kept digging through her things, unaware that her gyrating motions all of sudden had Chrom’s full attention.

He kept drinking the potion, unaware of what the cream was doing to his body. He paid it no mind as his mind began to fill with thoughts of Tharja’s body. Of her tight ass and swinging breasts. Those wonderful pale orbs that she put out on display for the whole world to see. ‘Gods, what is Robin thinking letting other men see her like this. That’s a prize to covet and keep safe. Away from prying eyes,’ Chrom thought as he took another sip. Automatically, his hands began un-buttoning his shirt. His chest was on fire. And his pants. The best way to describe them was as a pulsating tightness. As he continued to ingest the Elixir of Lust, all the power in his body began to urge to one area. The bulge allow began to threaten to tear his pants at the seams.

“Ah-ha!” proclaimed Tharja. Standing up with a triumphant bounce of her tits and ass. “Finally found that chocol- GOD LORD MAN! Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? And you- Oh no!” Her face grew pale and her eyes shrank in fear. As Chrom was still metamorphosing, she was able to reach for the bottle that once contained her precious wedding present. Walking over to the light of the balcony she needed to inspect the contents to see what was left she held it up in her left hand. Chrom shot up from his seat and followed behind her swinging hips, letting the stool tumble to the ground.

“Y-you drank HOW much?!” shrieked Tharja before Chrom’s powerful hands reached around her curvy form and latched both hands each onto pride and joy. He yanked her breasts free of the top that was barely containing them. While his right hand continued to play knead and pinch Joy, his left moved to the front of her hip and yanked her back into his engorging package. “B-but that was for Robin...” she trailed off as she felt a familiar hardness begin to snake up the crack of her ass. She had taken Robin’s cock in so many positions and angles that she knew it down to the exact contours of his pulsating veins as it filled with arousal. Chrom now had her lover’s cock.

He pulled them back into the room proper and through Tharja onto the ground. “You lying whore!” he spat as he ripped his shirt off, his shoulder guard clattering on the ground.

‘Oh my God, you could grind meat on those thing- are they getting bigger too?!’ she marveled at his abs and pecs.

“The Elixir of Lust is real! You were just hogging it all for yourself and Robin!” he struggled with his belt before opting to instead rip the leather in twain in the back and yanking pants and small clothes down his own legs to finally get some air on his choked balls and shaft.

‘Holy shit, the smell!’ The smell was the first thing that his Tharja’s brain. The angry scent of lust and the need to breed every hole in the nearest vicinity. But of course the real shock was the sheer size of his tools. He was already Robin’s size, the potion giving him the abilities of the Dark Dragon himself, but she has already felt that. What really surprised her was that he was still growing. His balls seemed to breath on their own, no doubt to expand to hold the sperm powerful enough to break down the dams of the seal placed over her womb. But his dick. That kept growing too. Wider, longer, angrier than Robin’s cock had ever been. Even on his best day when he went into overdrive to take on Anna and her married sisters at once (all to men named Jake, it turned out) she had never seen her beloved this erect. This potent. Perhaps it was because her beloved had always been holding back in some form? No that wasn’t it. Chrom didn’t know it, but the universe had given him a drive far greater than Robin’s lust ever could be.

Robin’s lust was powered by Conquest.

Chrom’s lust was powered by Revenge.

“You said there were no more dark dragons. But where you did you get the power to make this?” Chrom jerked himself off with one had while he lifted her ass off the ground by dragging her legs. His grip tore at her leggings, so he kept losing his grip, but he would just grab and rip higher up her legs until he had rolled her up to nearly a C, her legs dangling onto her face and pawed breasts. He held her legs folded as he slapped his STILL growing cock over her clothed pussy and began sawing himself on her. “TELL ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING!

“I-I can’t betray R-Robin.” She knew her resistance was pointless. She knew was in an inescapable situation. Looking back at all the times she had helped Robin take another woman, on how many times she had been on the other side of this scenario. Of course, Robin was never this forceful and angry the first time. Flavia and Sully loved to role-play, that was all. This was genuine anger though. This was the power to absolutely break a bitch taken to it’s final evolution. It’s greatest form. She knew this was fight she was going to lose.

Chrom ripped at her leggings once more and revealed her sopping pussy. Primed for breeding. “TELL ME NOW!”

Tharja looked away, and she blinked a tear from her eyes. The rain continued to fall “I’m sorry, Robin.”

“DON’T SPEAK HIS NAME!” and with a powerful thrust he was hilted too her core.

“ARGH!” She screamed.

He growled, in an unnatural commanding voice, “You will hide nothing from your exalted king.”

He twisted her hips below him. “AIE!”

“You will subjugate yourself and serve only me.”

He leaned back and angled his dick to drag her womb along her own guts. “Ohhhhugh.”

“You serve the Royal Line of Ylisse. But not as court mage.”

He drove the full weight of his midsection down onto her womb and even her diaphragm, knocking the wind out of her. “Gugh.”

“You are a breeding sow! If my wife cannot bear me my second child, then you shall so in her stead!”

And that was when he truly began to give Tharja what she deserved. What she needed. What she craved. With more power and drive than Robin ever had, Chrom drove his massive cock into her womb over and over. Her body was molded by his movements. Her very organs seeming to re-arrange themselves to soot his needs and desires. Tharja never got to experience this with Robin. This heat, this anger. From the moment she saw him, she knew she belonged to Robin. Her body was already his. But Chrom had to put the work in. He needed, desired, her body to forget the tactician and be fit only for him from now on. The Elixir of Lust had pushed him far beyond the limits that puny tactician of his could ever hope to reach. He would take his whore of a wife and put her strong birthing hips to better use than the children of a simple tactician. She was fit to carry the seeds of royalty.

He pushed and thrust into her with reckless need. “Talk whore! Where did you get the dark dragon sperm?”

“R-robin! Robin is the dark dragon!”

“So he keeps the power of Grima inside him even now? He was hiding something from me all this time after all,” he monologued, never losing his pace as he pistoned his cock in and out of his “best friend’s” fiancée. “All this time he didn’t tell me about this! This is his power isn’t it!?”

“Yes,” she eaked.

“SPEAK LOUDER, WHORE!” he gripped her legs and bent them back as he angled himself through her belly button once more.

“YES! But you use it and so much more!” she cried.

Even in his lust addled mind, or perhaps because of it, was he finally able to connect the dots. This power to bend and break women was something not worthy of other men. If he could use this power to take another man’s women then why shouldn’t he? And he was doing that just now. And Robein had had this ability for so long. He could have taken- he did! “He’s fucking my wife right now, isn’t he?!”

“For years! He’s f-fucked her since the n-night Lucina first revealed herself,” she gasped between thrust.

“WHO ELSE?” he bent her again.

“E-everyone! Sully, Cynthia. All but his own flesh and blood have tasted his cock!”

“All of them?!”

“Every female the shepherds have ever met!”

“Even EM!”

“Especially Em!” she screamed in ecstasy.

Now, he was mad. It was one thing to fuck a man’s wife, to fuck his children. But to fuck the woman that raised him was what truly crossed the line. His penis pulsated expanded, pushing Tharja’s stuffed pussy to the point of tearing. It was time.

“RARGHGH!” With a conquering roar his sack grew and with the force of the greatest ballista fired liters of Ylisse’s heirs into her quaking womb. A magically enhanced torrent that battered at the seals that held her eggs at bay.

“AIEGH!” Halfway between a shriek and a moan Tharja felt the most powerful orgasm of her life coarse through her body as she fully submitted to her King. Her dress, her Royal dress. The symbol of Plegia’s pride lay in tatters over her body. The history books would recall this as the third time Chrom had plundered and fell Plegia’s pride. Her make-up was a mess of blurred mascara and drool. Her eyes were glazed over in bliss. The warm pulse of life filled her womb and in nine months she would hold the child of the man who owned her. Who’s cock was still rock hard inside her.

With surprising flexibility Chrom bent over her hunched form and whispered into her ear. “We aren’t done.”

With a simple push-up motion he popped his mighty cock out of her pussy and with some quick angling drove it fully into her asshole. “GURGLE!” Now he would re-arrange the other side of her body to his shape. The force knocked some of the overflowing seed out of her vagina and it dripped onto her breasts and face.

‘I’m going to miss my honey moon,’ she thought has more of Lucina’s siblings fell onto her and Pride and Joy. ‘But this feels so GOOD!’

Chrom bent her body to his will and shoved his cock into her with the force of one-thousand sword strikes.

‘Forgive me, Robin. I have a new master now.

…

Some hours later, in the great hall of Ylisse, the wedding party had long disbanded. Tharja had never showed. Robin was a wreck on the steps. All the bridesmaids had offered to console Robin with their bodies, but he just wasn’t up to it. He knew he was defeated. Somewhere in his soul he knew that nothing short of death would have stopped Tharja from this day. Or something worse.

The men had volunteered to go find her, but Robin knew that there was no point. Either there was nothing to find, or Tharja wouldn’t want to be found. And she was very good at covering her tracks. They wouldn’t have been able to get Say’ri away from her guards long enough without her skills.

All he knew was that, for whatever reason, Tharja would no longer be his bride. His crown jewel had been taken away from him. He clenched the ring he had planned to give her. A special ring he had made for her that was a more refined version of a potion called the Elixir of Lust he had found. It would have allowed her to carry his child, while still keeping the seal in place. Robin did plan for the worst possible outcomes, after all. But he never imagined something as bad as this would happen.

His two daughters from the future came over, Noire on his left and Morgan on the right.

“It’s okay Daddy,” said Morgan. “I’m sure we’ll find mommy soon. Maybe she was trying to get a special wedding present for you and she got… caught up in it.”

“Right, Morgan,” added Noire. “Knowing her, I’m sure it’s as simple as that.”

Robin sniffed. He had never felt this defeated before. Not even after losing Emmeryn, or even dying, had he felt like such a loser. But at least he would always have his daughters. He made sure of that. They also bearded the Seal of the Conquer over their wombs. Of course Robin would never lay a hand on them in that way. He just wanted to make sure no one else ever did. Tharja had thought he was being over-protective. Then he pointed out how they got Severa by saying he could make-sure she was pregnant before her own mother, and she agreed with him.

“We’ll go check her room for you, brother dear,” came the voice of the most annoying woman Robin had ever known; his sister. “I’m sure there’ll be some trace of her there at least. Let’s go nieces of mine,” said Aversa.

“That sounds like a good plan. Will you be okay by yourself here, Daddy?” asked Morgan.

“Do not worry yourself child,” came another warm voice. Libra, the shepherds’ resident on-call Preacher who had performed all their wedding ceremonies, walked out with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. “Your father is feeling the pain of a woman, and I shall make sure he is taken care of in a way only a man can provide.”

Memories of that night in Ferox returned to Robin, but he figured the priest wouldn’t make such an obvious double entendre on purpose. “Thank you, Mr. Libra,” said Morgan again. “Come on, Noire. Let’s go find our mom!”

“O-okay!” said the nervous archer. She got up and the three left the hall. Robin took a glass from Libra as he poured the liquor. He looked at the top of his eldest daughter, Noire’s head and dropped his glass. Luckily Libra caught it. The priest looked accusingly at the tactician and then followed his line of sight to the back of the girl’s head.

Her hair had turned blue.

Robin continued to look on in shock, too defeated to even breathe. Libra, for his part, simply smirked.

“As a wise man once said; ‘Karma’s a bitch.’” He poured his own glass and placed Robin’s in his now frozen hand. “And now, you are Karma’s bitch.”

Libra toasted to that.


	2. Sister and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women closest to Robin find out what happened to the missing bride.

Robin still sat at the altar. Shocked and defeated. For the first time since the Emmeryn he had lost. The power of the Fell Dragon had given him the full power dominion. The innate ability to control others and bend them to his will. He didn’t want to remake the world like Gangrel, or force it to order like Walhart. No, he just used to get laid. The power of a dragon meant the greed and lust of a dragon, and his fortune had been the women of the shepherds. He had laid claim to every single one but his own two daughters, but even he couldn’t have accomplished it alone. There were women before Tharja, but none were ever as special as her. No one would ever GET him like her. For the women he had taken, she was the mother of his children for a reason. She was his crown jewel.

And now she wasn’t.

At that moment his once fiancé was bent over the couch in her bridal dressing room in the tattered remains of royal wedding dress, taking the animalistic cock of the Exalted King of Ylisse up her ass. His cum sloshing in her now inseminated womb as he poured more and more into her guts. Her mind was truly gone by now. She was moaning into the cushions with her ass in the air as Chrom continued assaulting her asshole after cumming deep inside it already. Cum was trickling out of the side of her mouth as gravity did it’s job.

Robin tossed back another glass of whiskey.

“So are you just going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or are you actually going to do something about this?” asked Libra as he poured his friend another drink. The only male shepherds to know the full extent of Robin’s lust, and while he didn’t go out of his way to lure women into his bed like Tharja did the two men had an understanding of each other. And if anything, Libra owed Robin for his help in bringing Nah into the world.

The two still agreed to never talk about that night in Ferox again. Nowi didn’t, but she couldn’t remember most of it.

Robin through back another drink. “What’s there to do? You saw Noire’s hair? Tharja belongs to Chrom now, and she’s most likely already told him everything.”

“How are you so certain of these details?” asked the priest, pouring another.

“Because it’s the only way Tharja could be pregnant now. Chrom’s broken the seal,” he chugged the drink. Truthfully, the paltry amount of alcohol in Libra’s Tellius whiskey did little to Robin’s dragon powered blood. It was just a small comfort to try at least. Libra knew this. He knew what it took to get Robin drunk. Both Nah’s still having blond hair was proof of that.

“You mean that brand of yours that you put on women so you don’t knock them up with the gallon of jizz you dump into them on a daily basis?” said Libra as he nursed his own drink before pouring another into Robin’s glass.

“The Crest of the Conqueror. Tharja’s first present to me,” he glanced at his glass. A tear fell into it as he reached for the ring he was to give her. “This ring is one of only three ways to get around it. A special Plegian royal relic. I could just remove the brand myself, but I thought this would be more romantic.” He sniffed and whimpered as the tears welled up. “Noire was going to be MY wedding present to her!”

And the dam burst. Libra rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on the back of Robin’s back. “There, there. Don’t cry. Please. You’ll stain the suit.”

Robin sniffed into the sleeve of his purple tuxedo. “Yo-you’re right. I should explain more. The third m-method to break the crest is a-a potion. The Elixir or Lust.”

“On the nose name assigned, I take it this is what has allowed Chrom to inseminate Tharja on your wedding day?”

“It has to be. Only one of this ring exists.”

“But do you really think Chrom would have done this on purpose. You should know better than anyone the extent of that man’s ability to plan ahead. None,” a statement Libra drank too again.

“N-no,” despite being an emotional wreck Robin still put the pieces together near instantly. “Tharja, my Tharja. She was probably planning to surprise me with it at our honeymoon. It can only be made in small batches and if it’s ingested fresh it will send the recipient into an hours, or even days long lust frenzy until they’ve knocked up every woman he can get his hands on.”

“How romantic?” questioned Libra as he poured himself more booze.

“It would have been, but, you see, the secret ingredient in the elixir is dark dragon semen!”

“Oh that’s gotta be hard to find now.”

“NOT IN THIS CASTLE!” raved Robin. “I’ve made damned sure of that,” he cursed himself.

“Ah. AH!” realized Libra. It didn’t need to be said between the two men. They already knew what had happened. Chrom had literally taken Robin’s own lust and was fucking his wife with it at this very moment. But there was a bit of confusion for Libra still. “You two weren’t staying in the castle. Tharja had Panne set up that cottage for you far out in the woods. It makes sense now, but why would she bring it to the castle? Why risk it?”

“Because if it cools for too long, it becomes inert, and I’d just be drinking my own sperm. It’s a delicate timing balance,” Robin elaborated.

“So… the reason Tharja had it here was because she had just made it fresh in her room. Where Chrom found it, probably mistook it for something else, drank it, and then fucked your wife.”

“That about sums it up, yeah,” sniffled the defeated Robin.

“In her dressing room. Where he is now in a blind fuck-fueled rage to impregnate any woman he sees.”

“Yep.”

“That your daughters and Aversa are on their way too now?”

“… SHIT!”

Libra wasn’t sure who was faster. Him for catching the glass as it rocketed out of Robin’s hand, or him running out of the hall with enough speed to leave burn marks on the rug.

…

The three girls walked down the halls of the castle, fast approaching the bride and groom dressing rooms. While Aversa wore her usual scantily clad attire, Robin wanted the two women he cherished above all other’s (“more than his beloved wife” Tharja would tease most times) to be a formal part of his wedding, so they wore dark purple bridesmaids dresses. Nothing as revealing as what their mother would have worn down the aisle, but thematically consistent. The both wore simple flowing gowns, pastel purple in color. A very, very bright, bordering on periwinkle white purple, with matching silk gloves that rolled up just below their arm pits. While Robin, ironically, wanted his two precious treasures to show as little skin as possible at all times, he had long given up on finding a dress or shirt of any kind that could cover Noire’s frankly gargantuan breasts. So while Morgan complained that she showed less skin than a nun with only her shoulders and face being exposed, Noire’s cleavage was on full display.

How that girl was able to aim a bow and arrow with those things was a mystery for the ages as the only people around with enough understanding of a bow to figure it out where Anna and Virion, and Robin could neither negotiate her prices down low enough for such an extended study (even with his Big Dick Discount©) nor allow Virion anywhere within touching distance of his daughters without being overcome with the irresistible desire to graphically murder him.

The door to Robin’s dressing room was still ajar and Aversa caught the unmistakable musk of sex from her brother’s earlier tryst with Sumia and Lissa. Robin used a special perfume on his quarters that virtually masked the scent to males. To his women though, it was akin to a mark. That their master had marked his territory here. She couldn’t help but poke her head in and breath deep.

“Ah,” she sighed. Though Aversa insistence on calling Robin her brother at any opportunity given to her made it a bit weird for the lusting tactician, they weren’t blood related, so she was made to love everything about his cock all the same. The smell included. Her “nieces” as she called them merely looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. They had both been to their father’s office, which constantly reeked of sex. To them, it just smelled like their father had worrisome hygiene problems. They brought the matter up to Lissa and Maribelle multiple times, but they always just waived it off while drooling. The girls never understood that part.

“Come on, Aunt Aversa,” said Noire as she reached for the back of her father’s sister considered clothing to pull her out of the room. “Mother’s room is the next one. We should start looking for her there.”

“Oh fine, I’ll just cum back here afterwards,” she said turning around. As the door swung behind the brown beauty it caused a gust of air to follow behind her, hitting Noire full on with the scent of her father’s infidelity. Her first reaction was the usual revulsion she had at the smell, but her body unknowingly had another reaction. Her nipples became erect under her dress, and her exposed cleavage and face became flush.

“You okay, sis?” asked Morgan.

“O-oh no, I m-mean, Yes!” stammered the nervous archer. “I’m fine, Morgan. Just worried about mother is all.”

“You sure? Your skin looks flushed. Like you have a fever.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, and… has your hair always been blue?”

“My hair is wha-?”

“SWEET GRIMA!” shrieked Aversa.

The other girls rushed to the side of their aunt who had thrown open the door to Tharja’s bed room. They feared the worst. On instinct Noire’s darker, more blood thirsty personality had kicked in as she jumped in front of Aversa and Morgan to shield them from an attacker. Expecting to find an assassin holding their mother’s head in his grasp, they instead found King Chrom with his arms wrap up under her legs and hands yanking her hair as held her towards the mirror in a full nelson. Tharja’s opulent dress was now in full taters. The body stocking was still held on in places by her gold bands, but her was a mess, her sleeves long gone, and the skirt ripped down the middle to give Chrom better access to her holes as he bounced her up and down his dick.

“WHAT ARE YOU?!” he screamed!

“A bi-i-i-i-tch.” she chocked out.

“WHO’S ARE YOU?!”

“Y-o-o-o-ur’s” she answered.

The three stared on in disbelief. Tharja, Robin’s number one confidant and the one that loved him most in the world was having sex with his most trusted ally. Very violently. Noire completely shut down.

Aversa thought ‘That dumb and/or luck bitch.’

“MOTHER, WHY?!” shrieked Morgan. She tried to push aside her aunt to better see the tragedy in from of her, but what little maternal instinct Aversa had kicked in as she tried to block the carnal debauchery from her young niece’s eyes. Chrom however, in his drug induced state, took notice of the three young, fertile women that had just arrived on the scene.

And they were Robin’s women. His family.

Well, two were, at least.

Chrom, controlled more by his desire to breed than anything this point, hefted the only inseminated Tharja off his powerful cock and dropped her on the floor where she folded into a heap of sweat and cum. “You next,” was all he said before he began approaching the ladies.

Robin raced down the hall, seeing the three women standing in the open doorway.

“King Chrom, what is the meaning of thi-“ said Aversa before Chrom reached out for her shoulder guard and yanked her into the room past Noire. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the rabidly approaching Robin. “Chr-, “was all the protesting she could get out before one hand grabbed the back of her head while the other grabbed her hip cage and he slammed her body into his. Quickly capturing her lips in his. Her tongue fought fruitlessly to maintain control, but she quickly lost that wrestling match. With just his tongue, Chrom had lit every nerve in her body on fire. She hadn’t felt this good since, since…

‘What was his name again? Oh shit! Robin!’ A quick moment of clarity quickly ripped away along with her crown and cage. Her flowing hair flew through the air as her head was pulled back, and the loss of her cage meant a sudden breeze on her backside and the loss of her belts as they clattered to the floor. The hand that was on her head moved down to her top and made quick work of popping her breasts out of the wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen and began kneading her mocha breasts. His other hand grabbed her now exposed ass cheeks and pushed her into him groin first. Fingering her asshole for good measure.

That’s when Robin showed up.

“D-daddy!” Morgan gasped. She latched onto her father and held him onto him for dear life. “I-I’m sorry, daddy.” She cried into her father’s tuxedo.

Robin held his daughter close and looked at the scene in the room before him. There, in a heap of dried and fresh cum and a tattered wedding dress. Now unconscious as her marathon fucking had finally ended. To the left see his once best friend making out with his adopted sister as he fingered her asshole. “Chrom…” he sighed. His best friend and the man that had been treated the worst by Robin’s womanizing ways was now exacting his karmic revenge on the tactician.

“Daddy, you have to stop him!” pleaded Morgan, but Robin knew that was impossible. He couldn’t take Chrom in hand to hand in sparring practice, and here he was amplified to his greatest physical prowess by the Elixir. Robin could try magic, but anything that wouldn’t hit Aversa would only make him angrier. No, Aversa was a lost cause.

“Ah, ah, AH!” Aversa gasped before being pushed onto the ground. Chrom loomed over his next conquest, and standing still it gave all parties present a glimpse at just how massive his penis was now. Robin was ashamed that even at his most aroused he had never reached the immensity that Chrom now possessed. Aversa merely gasped at it, while Noire was still catatonic. Robin did his best to hide the scene from Morgan’s eyes. Luckily, he still had a plan, and extra lucky was that Chrom hadn’t noticed he was there yet. He hated himself more and more as it formulated in his mind, but he saw that Chrom had skipped

“Morgan, listen to me,” he tried to assure his baby girl. He bent down to be level with her face. “I will always do what’s best for you. You know that, right? You know that I would never let anything bad happen to you, right?” he asked her.

She blinked away scared tears and nodded to her father. She was so precious to him. He could lose his wife, job, and life, but he would sooner turn back into the Fell Dragon than let anything or anyone take his precious Morgy-Morg away from him. He had already lost one daughter today.

“Good. Now I need you tell Libra to gather all the female shepherds, except Sumia, Lissa, Lucina, and Cynthia, and get them out of the castle and as far away as possible. In fact, clear everyone out of the castle. Leave only the male shepherds and then tell Libra to bring them all to the great hall. You hear me? Only the men. You need to get as far away from here as possible. Understand me?”

She nodded again. “Wh-what about Noire?” she asked. Robin to his former eldest daughter, still stood in shock as she silently watched Chrom drive into Aversa with a mating press. Behind her eyes she saw the exalted King flip up the front of her skirt and rip off her panties. With a powerful thrust his for was forced upon her nubile form. She screamed in bliss as he spread her and drilled her with more power and passion than Robin ever had. While Tharja fought for the sake of love, Avera surrendered immediately.

“My King~” she cooed as her hands clawed his back and her legs around his pelvic region to keep him from pulling his wonderful cock out of her. As if she had any power to do so.

“Noire…” said Robin. Ideally he should have called upon Cynthia or Lucina to help him with what he had planned for Noire, but more than a concerned father he was still a man who hated to lose. He had already lost to Chrom twice today, but his pride demanded he not stand down. That he had to take BACK something that was rightfully his. And something that he had never experienced before as well.

“Noire is going to help me make sure you stay safe.”

“H-how?” Morgan begged.

“Th-… there’s no time to explain,” he guiltily tried to dodge. “Just go! NOW!” he ordered.

“O-Okay! I love you, Daddy,” she said as picked up her dress and started running as fast as her heals would allow her. Somewhere down in both of their souls, they both knew the horrible truth of the events that were about to transpire.

That would be the last time Morgan would tell her father she loved him.

As the frightened girl ran away, Robin grabbed the hand of who was now Chrom’s second daughter, Noire. “Noire!”

“F-father?!” she stammered as she finally tore his eyes away from the sight of Chrom power bombing his cock into her aunt’s hungry snatch. “What’s going on? Why is this happening?”

“I’m not your father anymore,” Robin answered honestly grabbing her shoulders and holding her firm.

“Wha-what?”

“Noire, you saw what Chrom did your mother? You have blue hair now for Naga’s sake.”

“B-but how is that possible?”

“I don’t know. Something to do with how time travel works in our world. We’ve never really fully explored it.”

Somewhere in the castle, Tiki absent mindedly said “Bless you” to the sound of her mother sneezing.

“All I’m sure of is that you are not my daughter, Tharja is not my wife, and Morgan is not your sister.” The two had to get louder as they spoke as the screaming and wet slapping noises of Chrom mating with Aversa grew louder and hotter.

“Wh-what?! How is that possible? How is she still here?!”

“Because I’m still going to conceive her!”

“O-oka-“

“Here and now!” Robin proclaimed before smashing his lips into hers. Using the same technique Chrom disarmed Aversa with he wrestled the freighted Noire’s tongue into submission and made her yield full control to him. Her shocked eyes slowly fluttered closed as she leaned into the lusty taboo of making out with the man who just hours ago she called father. Robin slipped one hand free and slowly closed the door to Tharja’s room as Chrom roared his first release into Aversa, suddenly cut off from their ears as the noise canceling hex took effect once more.

“We don’t have much time,” said Robin as he broke the kiss and pulled a dazed Noire into his dressing room next door. Closing the door and snapping fingers, a bed large enough to hold 4 bodies suddenly appeared as the hex hiding it disappeared.

“Wa-wai-wait!” pleaded Noire. “This is all so much to take in.”

“I’ll explain everything to you later, Noire,” Robin said. He reached into his pocket with one hand and took Noire’s gloved hand in the other. He pulled the glove off and pulled out the ring that he had meant to give to Tharja. “For now, put this on.”

“Wait! Does tha- AIIIEEEEE!” Noire started before a wave of energy washed over her body. Her entire body pulsed purple and purple energy could be seen filling her eyes. Robin marveled at the sight. Over her core, a projection of the Crest of the Conqueror appeared. It pulsed and glowed with each surge that went through Noire’s body. “Ah. Ha. He. OH!” she moaned as her body buckled and gyrated as the hex she didn’t know her former father had placed on her in her sleep was shattered. Robin couldn’t take in the erotic sight as his former daughter buckled and moaned. He had to get himself naked. Something he knew how to do with extreme speed.

Eventually the projection of the crest shattered, and the lifting of the hex was complete. And as an added bonus, it forced Noire into her most fertile and horny state. “Ha, Ha, Ha.”

“Uh, Noire?” Questioned the now naked Robin.

“CUM AND THUNDER!” the daughter of Tharja proclaimed as she ripped off her top and skirt with the force of 10 men. The mid-section still hung around her, but her matching green garters, panties, and straining bra remained. Robin looked down to see her panties were soaked and puddle lay between her legs. She pounced on Robin like a starving animal and landed him straight on the mattress. Now it was her turn to win the tongue wrestling.

Robin, ever the professional, slipped his hands past her while her own held his face in place. They snaked up to undo her brassiere, and then quickly down to snap her panties free of her garters. He started working them down her supple thighs before she growled into the kiss “Don’t bother,” and ripped off herself.

With a trained eye and quick precision, Robin aimed his cock at the aching entrance of Chrom’s daughter and let her spear herself on him. Noire was a virgin, Robin made sure of that till now, but the surging power of the ring and the pleasure of being so full so quickly sent her over the moon immediately. No pain. Only shear carnal bliss.

“Fuck my sister into me,” she growled again as she began gyrating her hips atop Robin’s lap. Robin, being the more skilled of the two, quickly found Noire’s rhythm and began thrusting in time with her so that as her hips reached 12 with her clit he would thrust up and kiss her womb. “Oh, ah, that’s the stuff, Daddy.”

She wasn’t his daughter anymore. If this plan worked out she’d be his wife if anything, but it still turned him on like nothing else. Noire had all the same spots and triggers as her mother, something Robin knew held true for all the daughters of the shepherds. With one hand still on her ass, his right glided up her side and quickly found the same secret button hidden to the right of her left nipple that she shared with Tharja. A 46 degree turn of her nipple counter clock-wise and tracing a pattern of a cat’s nose around the spot before pushing the spot in with his thumb. And like her mother, Noire went cross-eyed and started babbling in ancient Plegian, a language she had never actually studied.

For all his blustering of conquest and making women his, Robin was still a man of tactics, and that extended to his love making. He didn’t win some of the most powerful women in the world to secret subservience to his cock on just charm and force alone.

The drug addled Chrom meanwhile, had no need for skill or tact. The power of lust and an inhumanly large cock were all he needed. He had long since tired of Aversa’s pussy and had opted to flip her onto her stomach to fuck her ass prone style. Her pussy had done it’s job and now carried another royal bastard for Chrom. All he wanted now was a tight hole to fuck, which her damaged pussy no longer provided. “Ah, aha, gods, your Majesty. Su-such an anima-GAH,” she teased even now.

“Silence traitorous slut,” he returned with jamming his fingers into her mouth and got to work plugging up her asshole. His cock pulsed and expanded. His next release drawing near.

“Take your medicine,” gagging Aversa with a ripped piece of Tharja’s dress, his mighty dick released a flood of seed into Aversa’s bowels.

“Ahguga” she mumbled into the rag as she came from the pleasant feeling of being filled so completely. Too completely. He kept cumming and cumming until she could feel his unborn children flood her stomach. “Wha? Ah oh GOR!” he gagged mouth filled with the lost royal children of Ylisse until, with nowhere else to go, they bubbled out her nose. It burned with some of the most searing pain she had ever felt, but she couldn’t stop cumming her brains out regardless.

Chrom stood up with her ass still impaled on his hard member, and without losing a step, continued fucking her while holding her up by her hair. Her neck jerking back with each sawing motion of his hips. Had it not been for her ornate chocker, her neck may very well had snapped from him doing this.

Noire, meanwhile, could feel her former father swelling inside her. About to release his children into her. “N-noire,” he warned as a courtesy.

“Do it, Daddy,” she whispered into his ear.

And he unloaded his sperm into Noire’s waiting womb and filled her up.

Most of the way.

She basked in the afterglow of her first cream-pie, and while Robin was a man of considerable stamina, and very much still hard and ready to go for a few more rounds, he was still a man on a mission. Feeling that Morgan’s existence was now secure, he raised himself off the bed and lifted Noire off his cock with a pop. “Huh? Was that it?” she questioned.

“Sorry, my new wife,” said Robin as he quickly changed into his normal tactician outfit. “I still have a raving rapist king to deal with. The only solace I can take is that he seems to be able to distinguish his own daughters from other women. A sort of anti-incest alarm.”

Noire wasn’t really paying attention, she just wanted more dick. Now.

“Chrom won’t touch you so long as he recognizes that you are his daughter. The same with Lucina, Cynthia, and Lissa I imagine. And now that Morgan is his grand-daughter, he both won’t her and she’ll continue existing.”

“Stop explaining things and get back on this bed and fuck me more!” she ordered.

“Oh, you sound just like your mother now. Look in the chest over there. There are some enchanted dildos that thrust on their own. They should help,” he threw his signature cloak on and opened the door. “I’m going to look this from both ends with magic so no one comes in and sees you… you know.”

“Ready and willing to fuck like there’s no tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that. Trust me, I will make all the sweet love to you later, but right now I need to deal with Chrom,” and he was off.

Noire walked over the chest and opened it up. She found the fake cocks in question. All modeled after her husband’s she imagined. She found a bunch of them in fact, way more than would be necessary for just the two of them. And the bed he had in here. Why did he have such a large one at the ready? Then Noire took a closer look at the toys and saw the most incriminating thing.

Name tags. Each toy had the name of another female shepherds. A chain for Olivia, a rider’s crop for Cherche. Even a set of kneepads that bore the name “Sumia” on each. “That man-whore,” Noire realized. He was fucking everyone behind their backs. If not each other, then certainly their husbands’ backs. Noire had just been fucked and impregnated by a man she once called father but now realized was an un-loyal womanizer. And she figured he certainly wasn’t going to stop on her account, so why should she?

Closing the chest, Noire stepped out onto the balcony and looked over to see the one that led to her mother’s dressing room. Where the King of Ylisse was currently fucking a Plegian harlot she guessed was supposed to be her sister-in-law now.

With all the speed and aerobic experience being an archer allowed her, Noire easily made the jump over to the other balcony. There she saw Chrom washing his cock off in Aversa’s gullet. She stood there in, silhouetted by the setting sun as she watched the Mocha woman gag on her King’s breeding stick, her hips to the side and a single hand on them. “Hey,” she said.

Chrom looked up from skull-fucking Aversa and saw the hourglass figure of Noire standing there. Ready to serve. “Hello, daughter,” he answered, still thrusting down Aversa’s throat.

“So you know? Yet I take it you don’t care.”

“Not in the slightest,” he answered.

“Then why skip me and go for her first?” she asked with a sae-shay of her hips walking into the room.

“To shut her up,” he answered.

“That makes much more sense.” She removed her glove and what remained of her dress. “Do you like my new ring? My new husband gave it to me.” She held the old Plegian relic up to the king.

“My, but that is a fine ring,” said Chrom. He tore Aversa off his cock and let her fall to floor. He took Noire’s ringed hand in his. “Jerk me off with it,” he ordered, bring her hand down to his magical penis. Though neither fully realized it, the power of the ring worked in sync with the elixir. With each pull of his cock, it became more powerful. Heavier. His seed swelling in power and number in his balls. It gave off a pleasant smell that made Noire’s mouth water.

Chrom drew her close with a hand on her back hip and placed another above her stomach as she continued jerking him off. “You are with child.”

“That is what Robin wanted me to do. Carry Morgan into this world.”

“I can fix that.” He hefted her up with his thumb hooked into her belly button and rammed her into the surprisingly sturdy mirror of the vanity.

“AH, Daddy!” she shrieked. With three more pokes of pressure points trailing up the tubes of her ovaries, his lust driven instincts found egg that his rival had just inseminated and pushed in just a bit…

*POP*

“AAIIEEEE-“she shrieked before Chrom silenced her with a passionate kiss.

“Quite. You’ll wake your mother,” he said. He teased her slit with now more impressive shaft. Poking and prodding at her lips. “Now, what do we say when we want a treat?”

“Please,” she said.

“’Please’ what?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy.”

“Anything for my little girl,” pulling her along the table, Noire easily slid down and onto his cock. Spreading her far more than Robin had earlier. Too much in fact as he eventually encountered the door to her cervix.

“AIE! It hurts, Daddy,” she wailed.

“Daddy will kiss it and make it all better.” Sealing her lips again, Chrom thrust out of her quickly then battered his way through her cervix and filled her womb with his cock alone.

“EEESS!” she screamed into the kiss.

Chrom slammed her into the wall and made quick work of destroying her body to the point where she would feel nothing unless the full force of his shaft was filling her. Her warmth, her passion was much more than that though. While Thara had worked against him and Aversa just let him use her, Noire was active participant taking what she learned from Robin and gyrating her hips in time with her father. She kept one hand on the wall, while the other reached over Chrom’s shoulder and clawed at his back. “Good girl, good girl,” he whispered.

“Anything for you daddy,” she moaned.

After some minutes rutting against the wall, Chrom finally decided it was time to give Noire her treat and he fired his hot jizz into her core, the magic of the ring providing Chrom a fresh egg to inseminate.

“Mmmmm, thank you for the treat, daddy,” said Noire rubbing her core.

“Would you like another?”

“I’ll take all the love you’ll give me,” she replied.

“I will take all the love as well, daughter.”

…

Morgan ran down the steps of the main hall and found the Feroxian Khans, Flavia and Basilio, sitting at a table, piles of used cups and bottles of Ylissean alcohol at their feats. 

“Man, these Ylissean’s really can’t make a decent drink to save their life,” said Flavia.

“And how! If I was this many drinks in on Feroxian liquor I’d be blind in BOTH eyes by now,” replied Basilio.

“You be dead from alcohol poisoning by bottle six?”

“Bullshit! I made to eight one time before the doctor’s had to resuscitate me!” boasted the one-eyed man.

“Is that how you lost the first eye?” asked Flavia.

“No, this was a skiing accident.”

“Last time it was mountain lion,” corrected Flavia.

“Flavia! Basilio!” shouted Morgan.

“Hey, Morg-Morg! Where you been?” asked Basilio.

“More to the point, where are Tharja and Robin? This whole she-bang is supposed to be for them?” followed Flavia

“That’s just it, it’s Chrom he’s-he’s…”

“Something’s happened to Chrom?!” asked Basilio.

“What’s going on, Morgan?” asked Flavia showing genuine concern for the girl. Flavia had always tried to carry herself a sort of tough older sister to Morgan. Though she wasn’t she certainly had enough of her siblings inside her at the end of her and her father’s diplomatic trips to Ferox to count for something.

“I-I- can’t. I need to find Libra! And you, Flavia! You need to get out of here.”

That was a mistake on Morgan’s part. The one thing you never tell a Feroxian politician is what they should and shouldn’t do.

“Oh like hell I’m leaving now then,” answered Flavia. “No way I’d leave trouble and let this moron take all the glory.”

“Hey!”

“No! You have to leave! All the girls have to leave. King Chrom has- he’s-“Morgan wasn’t quite sure how to explain what had happened. That her sister and mother were no longer that because the King had raped the latter and had last been seen raping her aunt. She certainly knew she couldn’t tell that to visiting leaders, even if they were allies. “I need Libra. He can fix this! I hope,” and she ran off again.

“Morgan, wait!” Flavia shouted after her. “Damn, that girl runs quick in heals. Basilio, can you track her down while I go try to track down what the hell happened to the Bride, Groom, and King?”

“Now why do I have to do that?”

“Would you do it if I admitted you were faster than me?”

“I would if you sign it into law,” he said producing a quill, ink jar and parchment.

“You seriously carry those around with you?”

“A good leader is always prepared for some impromptu statesmanship.”

“Fine!” Flavia grabbed the materials from Basilio and quickly scribbled down an official declaration as the Khan of Ferox for that year. “There!” and she ran off.

“Ha ha, Basilio wins aga-“then he read the parchment.

_Let it be known that Basilio, West Khan of the Nation of Ferox is quicker than Flavia, East Khan of the Nation of Ferox._

_In bed._

_-Khan Flavia_


	3. Khan and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is desperate to find a way to stop Chrom's rampage, and plans to use Sumia as a bargaining chip before he causes an international incident. Meanwhile, Flavia, gets more than she bargained for.

Robin ran down the halls of Castle Ylisse at speeds he didn’t think humanly possible. Then again, he wasn’t exactly human, and this certainly wasn’t a situation that he thought he’d ever have to actually deal with. Not that he didn’t have a plan. He always had a plan. With Morgan’s life secured, it was time for phase 2: get everyone (especially the women) as far away from is magical drug enhanced (probably former when this is all over) best friend’s blast radius as possible. Of course there was one major exception to that part.

“SUMIA!” he shouted as he entered the dressing room of the bride’s maids.

“R-Robin?” responded Maribelle, Miriel, Olivia, Tiki, and Sumia.

“We need to get you ladies out of the castle. Something horrible has happened,” explained the panicked tactician.

“What has happened, Sir?” asked the studious Miriel.

“Are we in danger, Master?” asked the shy Olivia.

“Yes, you are all in the direct path of a horrible monster. One I have created,” he explained.

“Please don’t tell me Tharja has revived Grima. Again,” said the ever so slightly jealous Tiki.

“Worse,” Robin flatly stated.

“Now I find that to be wholly impossible. Er, your lordship,” Maribelle quickly corrected herself.

“Chrom has turned into a rape monster who won’t stop until he’s impregnated every woman in a 5 mile radius.”

“Okay, that’s bad,” said Maribelle.

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Sumia. Standing up with a slight limp.

“You’re husband has become possessed by a powerful aphrodisiac created from my semen that has turned him into a powerful, raging, rape monster. He also may or may not want to kill me via impaling his cock through my skull once he’s run out of women.”

“That lines up with my previous hypothesis of the consequences of Chrom finding out about you having rough, passionate sex with his wife and daughters. And every other woman in the Sheapards,” said Miriel.

“I know, Miriel,” said Robin.

“One could say it’s karmic retribution for using and abusing every woman you come across like a common whore, regardless and in sometimes specifically because she is married,” Miriel continued.

“I know, Miriel,” said Robin.

“When my own Henry finds out, he will be quite disappointed that he lost the bet,” explained Miriel.

“I know, Miri- wait, you bet AGAINST me?” asked Robin.

“He bet on Chrom finding out after the wedding ceremony. Laurent then called during. I was left with before by default.”

“Laurent knows about all us?!” asked a mortified Olivia.

“No, my son only knows that he is not his father’s child. At least, that’s what I know he knows I know,” explained the scientist. “And now he owes me 20 gold. Huzzah.”

“Not ‘Huzzah,’” chastised Tiki. “The King of Ylisse is still on a violent rampage. Robin. Where is Chrom now?”

“In Tharja’s dressing room.”

A collective gasp filled the room. If Chrom was there, and if his condition was true, then that meant his first victim had been…

“I’m sorry, Master,” consoled Olivia.

“He’s already impregnated Tharja with Noire, and right now is fucking Aversa. Or was last I saw him.”

“Oh no,” gasped Sumia.

“I’ve lost one daughter today. I wasn’t going to lose another. So I… used a ring. Tharja’s wedding ring. To impregnate Noire with Morgan. It had a hex on it, you see.”

“You impregnated your own daughter with her sister!?” exclaimed a shocked Tiki.

“I had to think fast! Morgan is the result of mine and Tharja’s genes. I had to preserve her somehow!”

“Why not just wait till Chrom’s Noire is born, and then have Morgan?” asked Maribelle.

“Because the Elixir of Lust has made her barren to the seed of other men,” exclaimed Tiki. The rest of the women looked to her. “You said it was a potion made from your Semen, right Robin? There are only two potions that require dragon semen, a dark dragon’s semen at that, and seeing as how Chrom didn’t grow to the size of building and has instead stolen the love of your life from you I imagine my guess is correct.”

“It is,” he said in shame. “It was supposed to be her honeymoon present to me. We were going to make Noire tonight. And maybe a couple siblings for Yarne.”

“Well, if we don’t get Panne away from the castle, her plan may yet still come to fruition,” exclaimed the divine dragon. “But I imagine the more pressing issue at this point is containing his majesty so that the various visiting nobles don’t witness, or worse, fall victim too, the King of Ylisse of a raping rampage.”

“It would be an international incident tantamount to an open declaration of war!” gasped Maribelle.

“The kingdom would come under siege from all offended parties, and fall in no time. At least, without you, my love,” said Sumia.

“None of that now, Sumia,” ordered Robin. “That’s what got us into this mess in the first place. Me and my uncontrollable lust.”

“Well, at least you admit it,” said Tiki.

“D-don’t talk to Master like that!” shouted Olivia.

“Yeah, it’s not like you haven’t taken him up the ass before,” said Maribelle.

“True. But I’m also not cheating on my naïve, farmer husband behind his back,” said Tiki.

“WHY YOU-!” Maribelle nearly jumped up and strangled a demi-God right there had she not been held back by Miriel. She may not have had sex with her husband since their honeymoon 3 years ago, and have therefore yet to conceive their son, Brady, but damnit: Maribelle was woman of status and she would fight to defend her husband’s honor. Even if she defecated on a picture of him once during one of Robin’s more elaborate kink experimentations.

“Ladies, please!” ordered Robin.

“Sorry, Master,” they all responded.

“I said none of- dah, never mind. Sumia, I need you to come with me. The rest of you, work on getting as many people out of the castle as possible. Tell there’s a leak in the foundation or something and that the whole place could collapse at any second. Just get them out.”

“Right,” they all said.

“And if you see Morgan,” he breathed. “Tell her I love her with all my heart, but she needs to get as far away from me as possible for now. I don’t want her near any of this anymore.”

“Right,” they said again.

“Come on, Sumia.”

“Of course. Just, give me some time,” she hissed as she tried to take a larger step forward. “Hips are still a bit sore.”

“I’m sorry, but they’re only going to get sorer,” said Robin.

“I know,” said Sumia with as much conviction as she’s ever had. “But it’s time for me to fulfill my duties as a mother Cynthia.”

“That it is,” he said, closing the door behind them.

“Alright, ladies,” said Maribelle. “Where should we start?”

“It would probably be best to focus on the foreign dignitaries first. Followed by the local lords,” suggested Miriel.

“Agreed,” said Tiki.

“I-I know where Basillio and Flavia are,” said Olivia. “I’ll go start with them.”

…

Flavia made her way down the halls of Castle Ylisse to the dressing rooms of the Bride and Groom of the wedding she was supposed to be getting drunk at right now. She was coming down from the right. Showing her Robin’s room first. ‘Alright, looks like that well hung bastard has his door locked. I swear, if he’s been keeping us waiting because he couldn’t keep it his pants for a few hours. Though I will admit, it is impressive he can hide that thing in the first place-‘ Her thought stopped as she noticed door to Tharja’s room to the left of his. It looked as though it was barely hanging on by the hinges. And it was shaking with the sound of rhythmic thuds that were coming from the walls.

“That can’t be good,” she said as she hurried her steps. As she approached the door she began to hear voices. Grunting and moaning. “Oh, don’t tell me those two couldn’t just wait till tonight! It’s called the Honeymoon Period cause it comes after-“

She was silenced when she opened the door. On the other side wasn’t the passionate love making of Tharja and Robin, but rather the bestial, violent fucking of King Chrom as he drove Noire, the normally sheepish daughter of the bride to be, into the wall. Literally. The power of his thrusts had caused her now blood red and beaten ass to pound a deep groove into the stone wall. The well-endowed girl didn’t seem to care at all though. She just kept shrieking “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!”

“As you wish princess,” he growled before pulling back his hips for his most powerful thrust since he first claimed Tharja’s ass earlier. What Flavia saw next she would never fully understand, and no one would ever believe her. With the force of a ballista he fired his cock into the deepest recesses of Noire’s core. The firce of which finally caused the wall to finally cave in and send Noire reeling. With reaction time that could only be described as super-human, Chrom released his hold on Noire’s hips and punched the falling bricks out of the air before they had so much as touched her body. The only thing that would be destroying Noire’s body today was Chrom’s monster cock.

Flavia was left with the sight of the King of Ylisse fucking who she knew to be the eldest daughter of his chief tactician bent over backwards through a wall via a hole he made with his cock alone. “Holy shit,” said the Khan. Making her presence known.

Using one hand to steady his continued thrusts into Noire’s core, Chrom turned to Flavia and casually stated “Oh, hello, Flavia. Sorry you had to see me in such a state. Just ironing out some family matters. I hope this doesn’t sour relations between our two countries.”

“Er, uh, no,” she stammered out. “Sorry, to uh, interrupt your, er, relations.” Looking around the room, Flavia got a full picture of what had occurred here before. First she saw Aversa, her tongue lolled out and collapsed on the floor. Each orifice leaking cum. And then she saw behind the vanity. The bride to be, Tharja. Propped against the wall and similarly dripping cum from every hole. “My Gods, what happened here?” she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Oh, this? Just some well-deserved vengeance,” explained the king as he continued to jerk himself off with Noire.

“Vengeance?! Vengeance for wha- Oh. I know,” she glowered, as she got into a more battle ready stance.

“Do you now?” responded the King. “Then you are complicit in that traitor’s schemes.”

“I wouldn’t say complicit. I just know I’m not the only woman he has fun with.”

“’Has?’ You think I’ll let him continue his liaisons? Continue to let him use MY WIFE as his cock sleeve, and keep her from bearing MY CHILD!”

“T-the Queen’s involved?!” said Flavia with genuine shock. “I only knew of… some others,” she said in shame.

“Let me guess; was it my daughters you were aware of? Or perhaps my sisters,” he said as he hefted Noire’s hips to get a better angle. Through all this conversation, she had just been a willing ragdoll on his cock. Moaning and shrieking at random intervals.

“Grr…-“ she grumbled as she looked away in shame. “Just Lucina and Cynthia.”

“Are those the only two you knew of? Besides Tharja, of course,” he asked. Slapping his daughter’s tits idly while he continued to jerk himself off with her. “She listed off quite a few names when I took her earlier. “Miriel, Maribelle, even Sayri and Tiki.”

Flavia face, or rather, her lack of reaction, betrayed what she knew.

“So you knew that traitor was schtucking our own God? And yet you didn’t think to inform me that it was happening under my own roof!?” he roared off.

“Guorgh,” Noire gurgled and clenched every muscle in her body. Flavia made note of the large pulsing from within the archer’s lower abdomen. Chrom was summing inside her again, but his motions continued as if he wasn’t dumping a virile load in the used woman’s core.

“Gh, I thought you knew. I just never brought it up because I thought it’d be impolite,” she stated.

“LIAR!” he screamed. He yanked his massive cock out of Noire’s abused vagina leaving her panting, bent over the wall, and with cum pouring out of her like a faucet. Flavia’s eyes narrowed as she gasped in shock at the size of his tool. It was massive. Bigger than Robin’s. Bigger than Robin’s when he tried to use a dragon stone. Bigger than should be humanly possible! It was clearly magically enhanced, if his out of character confrontational nature didn’t clue her in already, but bow was he still alive? How were any of these women still alive? Taking something that large inside of them should have surely ruptured their organs? She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious now to see how it felt like. What damage it could do.

“All the women in my life are liars!” he continued. “My wife, my children, my colleagues. Even my closest political allies.” He stared down at the woman, malice and lust clouding his eyes. Which was impressive because Flavia swore she was taller than him two hours ago. “Every single one of you,” he slowly reached for her face, but she patted his left hand away, but this just left her open for his right hand to grab her by the throat.

“GAGK!” she choked.

“IS A FILTHY TRAITOR!” He pulled her through the doorway and down onto the floor beneath Noire. Cum was still flowing freely out of her over stuffed snatch, and Flavia’s mouth landed straight in the stream. Her mouth was flooded with Chrom’s magical seed, and though she gasped and spat out the unwelcome fluid she could not help but have some of his cum make its way onto her tongue, and down her throat to her stomach. It was the saltiest thing she had ever tasted, and twice as bitter.

And she wanted to taste or of it.

She quickly shook her head to try and dash that thought from her head. To get her bearings, get up, and get out of this room before she became like the other used women in the room. But Chrom was two steps ahead of her. He had closed the door behind them again. Turning the noise proofing hex back on. He wasn’t quite ready to summon the entire castle to Tharja’s room with his roars of conquest. Yet. He approached the sputtering warrior ruler, and before she could even look up he gripped the base of her wild ponytail and shoved his cock into her mouth. Luckily for her, she still had some resistance, and was able to clench her throat shut to keep him from shoving the entire thing down and cutting off her air supply. “Mmph,” she struggled.

“As expected of the Mighty Eastern Khan,” he boasted, thrusting into her gullet. Her arms grabbed onto his thighs and tried to push him off, but his grip kept her in place. “You’ve, got, some ,KICKback to ya,” he proclaimed with more thrusts into her chocking mouth. “Lucky for me,” he put his other hand on the back of her head.

“Mmph?!”

“I’m in the mood for a fight.” Pushing her head and timing the slamming of his thrusts, he broke through her defenses and logged his mighty cock in her esophagus. Stopping just shy of her stomach.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” she screamed into his pubes.

“Ah, keep doing that. The vibrations are nice,” he cooed. Just then the door burst open again.

“Chrom!” shouted a male voice while a female one gasped.

“Now what- OH, it’s you. My so-called ‘Other half,’” he said with a voice filled with hate and scorn to Robin and Sumia. “Oh, both of you are here. That can apply to both of you. Convenient!” he pointed out as he dragged Flavia back and forth on his cock. The wind had had been completely knocked out of her by Chrom’s thrust, and she now hung off his crotch. Her arms slack, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Flavia!” shrieked Sumia.

“Well, so much for avoiding an international incident,” mused Robin. He quickly noticed the hole in the wall and his eyes were filled with horrible shock. He saw a female body inside it, and quickly scanning the room he saw Tharja and Aversa still passed out elsewhere. “Oh no,” he realized.

“Oh, so you’ve noticed. Now before you go making assumptions again; no. I didn’t break the wall down to get to Noire and replace your baby with my own.”

“W-w-w-you did WHAT?!” Robin screeched.

“I popped the egg you gave her, and now she’s carrying my child,”

“Ookandoshdat?” grumbled Flavia.

“Oh, look who’s awake again,” Chrom smirked. “I trust this won’t have any adverse effects on relations between our two countries?”

“Noaull,” the cock drunk ruler moaned around her king’s shaft as she wrapped her arms around his legs to pull herself in closer.

“Flavia,” questioned Sumia. “R-Robin? What should we-Robin?” Sumia reached a hand out for re-assurance from her master, but she drew it back when she noticed a powerful dark aura emanating off his body. He was hunched over a bit too. His hands clenched in fists that threatened to rip his gloves. He was shaking and growling. “R-Robin?”

“I’LL KILL YOU!” shouted the tactician. Dark wings erupting from his back and four additional eyes opening up on his face. Powerful darkness surged off his body and flung himself, no flew at Chrom as he leisurely wiggled his hips in and out of the once proud Khan. He threw all the sealed away power of the Fell dragon he held within his body and directed it all at the man he once call brother. “HOW DARE YOU-“

Chrom simply put a hand up and caught his face. “’How dare I?’” He released his other hand from back of Flavia’s head, who kept her mouth at the base of his sausage as she suckled on it. “’HOW DARE I!?’” The other hand clenched around Robin’s throat. The choking caused his powers to slowly start vanishing. “You are the one took everything from me first. I took you in. Called you my Brother! And what do you do?! You steal my wife and children from me. All you do is take from me, Robin! You took what was precious to me, so now I’ve taken everything precious to you. Your wife and sister are mine. Your once daughter is now mine and my personal cock pet. Even your not so subtle favorite will soon no longer exist on this plane.”

Robin struggled as he clawed at Chrom’s strong arms, but they held him firm in place by his face and wind pipe. His anger still peaked through in his eyes through the blue haired mains fingers.

“Flavia, stop.” The Khan popped her lips off the man’s cock. She felt suddenly very empty. “I want you to get comfortable on Noire over there. Bend over, ass up, and lie on top of her. Her tits make fantastic pillows.“

“As you command, master,” said Flavia as she bowed. Robin’s eyes peaked over. He swore he saw a glint of purple magic clouding her eyes. Flavia stood up and draped herself. Over the archer’s soft body and laid her face on top of her massive tits. They were indeed fantastic pillows. Flavia almost went to sleep right there, but before she could drift off she felt a pair of hands grab the sides of her face. They pointed her back up towards Noire’s who was now wide awake herself.

“Hello, sister,” Noire said with a devilish grin. She pulled the dark skinned woman up off her bosom and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Which the Khan reciprocated. The queen let out another gasp. The king paid them no mind.

“I will continue to take all that is yours, Robin,” the Exalted King declared. He turned around and began walking over to the balcony. “I will keep taking. And taking. Just as you did. Until you have nothing left.” The Exalted King of Ylisse stood naked on the balcony of the dressing room of the former wife of his former best friend’s former wedding day, and dangled the despised traitor over the ledge.

Robin kept struggling. More desperate than ever now.

“Chrom! Don’t-“ Sumia pleaded.

“SILENCE WHORE! I’ll get to you.” That shut her up. He returned to his monologue. Once you have lost everything. Then, I shall take your life as well.” He clenched both his hands and knocked the tactician out cold. The wings dissipated, the eyes closed, and the aura vanished. Winding his arms back he all but tossed Robin’s limp body off the balcony. On the sixth floor.

“ROBIN!” Sumia shrieked!

“Goodbye, Manwhore!” Chrom declared as the body flew and fell to the ground below. He smirked and turned back around to see a sobbing Sumia. He paid her no mind.

“You aren’t the man I married,” she said.

“I was never the man you loved,” he replied as took his position behind Flavia and began pulling down her pants as she made out with his daughter.

“I did love you. It’s just-“

“I was never enough.”

“…yes,” the Queen said in shame. Khan Flavia, for her part, was now completely naked from the waist down with Chrom’s monster cock pointed straight at her dripping snatch.

“Sumia. Close the door and come here,” he ordered, and the clumsy, scared Queen obliged her King. “Good girl.” He then swung an underhanded haymaker into her ovaries with his ring hand.

“AURGH!” she garbled, as she collapsed onto the ground in pain. She could feel something inside her bursting. The engagement ring had broken the seal blocking her eggs from her womb.

“Traitorous whores like you do not deserve the real deal. Aversa!”

The Plegain witch garbled a response, showing she was alive and awake.

“You still have plenty of my seed inside you. Why not share some of that with my ‘wife?’” She bent down and picked up her pained face and looked her in the eyes. “She owes me a daughter.”

“One Cock of Nuibaba, coming up Big Dick!” Aversa proclaimed. Somehow, she had the strength to stand up and make a quick enchantment. Sure enough, a magical glowing phallus attached itself over her well used pussy, and the dripping excess of cum still inside trickled down inside it and began to fill it. It wasn’t as big as Chrom’s, or even Robin’s. It was an average sized cock that was enough to get the job done.

“Now then,” Chrom said as he threw his queen to the side and grabbed the hips of the Feroxian Khan. “Time to sign this peace treaty!” He declared, and thrust his full length into Flavia.

“AIEE!” Flavia broke her kiss with Noire and shrieked as she was filled past any point she ever been filled before.

“Hmm? Not as tight. Oh well,” Chrom lamented as he began fucking Flavia for real. He held onto hips as he rocked her back and forth on Noire’s body.

Noire, for her part, didn’t really seem to mind being literally fucked over a wall. She loved the look of bliss and ecstasy that clouded Flavia’s eyes. And the purple smoke was a nice touch. She did reach her hands up to interlace her fingers with her father’s, which he warmly allowed. He was fucking the ruler of another nation on top of her while he held her hand. Her old father never showed her this much love. Noire was in heaven.

Sumia, meanwhile, had been roughly pushed to the ground as Aversa climbed over her legs. The witch rolled up the skirt of her bridesmaid dress and slipped her panties to the side. She aligned her magical cock with the Queen of Ylisse’s core. “You know, you’re majesty,” said the witch as she bent over to breath into the queen’s ear. “I used to dream of dominating you during the war. Funny how and what dreams end up coming true.”

“I never did like you,” said the queen.

“Same,” spat Aversa before she inserted herself into the Queen. Taking Robin’s cock earlier in the day, Sumia was about as tight as an old shoe, and Aversa had neglected the step of the incantation that allowed her to feel like a real penis. She doubted she would feel anything even if she did with how loose Sumia was.

It was altogether, the worst sex either them had ever had. But Chrom had ordered this be Sumia’s punishment, and Aversa was the fiercely loyal type. Never one to let her master down.

Noire, meanwhile, wasn’t even taking Chrom’s cock directly and she could still feel him stimulating her center through the skin of another woman as he claimed her. She didn’t know how it was possible, but she was only getting wetter by the second. “UGH! Yes, Daddy! Fuck this slutty Feroxian bitch with your massive cock.”

“Now Noire,” decried Chrom. “That’s no way to refer to visiting allies. Even if they are too drunk on pleasure to actually hear anything. No daughter of mine should talk like that.”

Flavia moaned as if to agree with the king, but right now her mind was so thoroughly turned to mush that she couldn’t process the difference between a threat, and an apple pie recipe.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” apologized Noire. “I’ve been a bad girl.”

“You know what happens to bad girls?” asked Chrom. He bent over the body of Flavia and pulled her head back so he could look his daughter in the eyes. “They get punished,” he smoldered.

“AIIEE!” she shrieked in excitement. Her legs shot up and wrapped around both Chrom and Flavia’s waists. Holding him in place. “Yes! PLEASE! PUNISH ME!”

“Later,” he said as he began making small, rapid thrusts into the northern ruler, now constrained by his daughter’s powerful legs.

Aversa and Sumia, meanwhile, had already finished. Almost a two-pump chump, Aversa dumped her extra seed into the Queen in under a minute. She used a quick spell to confirm that, yes, Chrom’s seed was still powerful enough to rush to Sumia’s center and impregnate her with Cynthia. Once that was established, she made the queen start eating out her pussy to get whatever cum wasn’t transferred over.

“Mmmmm, at least you’re good with that tongue of yours,” Aversa teased.

“Phucku,” mumbled Sumia as she continued eating out the witch.

“That’s the goal, sweetie.”

Some time passed, and eventually Noire could feel her father starting to pulse and grow inside Flavia. “Daddy! I can feel your cock growing inside her! Shoot it all! Impregnate her and subjugate her nation to you!”

“Aren’t you devious,” Chrom complemented, as he let off a few more thrusts before his climax finally hit.

“GURGH!” moaned Flavia as she came and drank his semen that shattered her barriers and knocked her up with the scion of both Ylisse and Ferox.

“YES! YES! FILL HER WITH CUM, DADDY!” Noire shrieked as she came as well.

Chrom didn’t even finish cumming before he pulled out of Flavia and started coating her back with his seed. That didn’t last long though as he quickly reached under both girls and rolled them over. Now Noire was on top and Flavia was bent over the wall.

“AIE! Daddy?” Noire questioned, looking over shoulder.

“Time for you punishment, you naughty girl,” he bent over and whispered in her ear as he pointed his still ejaculating cock at her virgin asshole. He thrust forward quickly, using his own cum as lube.

“UGH! Y-yes, pun-ish-me,” she moaned as rapidly thrust in and out of her back door.

Sumia just continued to eat out Aversa’s pussy.

And Tharja, the poor bride to be, was still slumped over in the corner unconscious. Her dress still in tatters. Her make-up ruined, and her love destroyed. She was still crying.

…

Robin awoke to a shock in the castle courtyard. “GUHH!” he gasped as he tried to get up, but found it difficult to find purchase. He had landed in a shrub.

“Master Robin,” came a female voice. He looked over and saw the knight Kjelle approaching him. She was one of the few girls who called him master in public, if only because she was a knight, and he was a noble. “Everyone has been cleared out of the castle, per your orders via the Voice.” She made no mention of him being in a shrub. Mainly because she was used to finding him in more compromising positions. She helped him out of the shrub and onto his feet and looked around. Sure enough, the entire wedding party was in either in the courtyard, or leaving as Maribelle and Miriel performed a head-count to make sure they got everyone. “What are your orders now, mi ’lord?”

Robin looked around frantically through the crowd. She had to be there. She just had to be. She couldn’t have already- Robin turned to Kjelle. “Where is Morgan?!” Kjelle blinked and responded.

“Who’s Morgan?”  
  



End file.
